


Whimsy

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff up the WHAZOOO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian Larson never decorated a Christmas Tree in his life.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Whimsy

Julian never had a Christmas tree he decorated himself. Growing up, his mom always had a professional do it for them. He would go to sleep one night and the next morning, the decorations would be up, each one complimenting the next seamlessly. The tree was immaculate. Dolce spared no expense. It was fresh cut pine that reached the ceiling of their spacious living room. The baubles were made of glass and plated metal. The tinsel looked like actual snow. The color of the lights that lined the branches stayed true to the color scheme Dolce fancied that year. The star at the very top was as large as Julian’s head. Or, at least that was what he thought. He was never allowed to touch the tree, only the gifts underneath it.

He was aware that he lived a life of textbook privilege. Decorating a Christmas tree, among other things, wasn’t a good use of his time. They had people for this and that. He had better things to do. Perhaps it he was feeling nostalgic for something he never experienced but many others had. Perhaps it was the fact that he had a place of his own. Perhaps it was the second glass of wine he had during a lonely night. Perhaps, during the same moment of yearning, he thought of what he could do to start a tradition with his partner, who he’d been with for almost a year now. Something to do together to make this home feel warmer. Whichever way it was, he woke up one day with a call from Carmen telling him that a tree, along with several boxes from various stores, arrived for him. Once he was left alone with them, he opened the boxes and was faced with an assortment of decorations that he had no idea what to do with.

That was when Clark found him, sitting cross-legged at the base of the bare tree, looking at ten different stars while surrounded by more boxes that came from the boxes.

“What’s all this?” Clark laughed. He propped his suitcases against the wall.

Julian looked up. His immediately folded with confusion. “I didn’t realize you were coming home yet. I thought that was tomorrow. I would’ve picked you up.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Clark replied. He bumped the tip of his shoe against a box that had several gold and copper ropes of light. “I knew you missed me but I didn’t think it was this serious. I was only gone for five days.”

“I’d throw this at you but you’d die so be grateful for that,” Julian retorted, holding up a holographic star.

Clark raised both his hands. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Julian sighed. His face grew warm. Looking at all the boxes and the tree and Clark’s amusement, he felt silly for wanting this. He chewed on the inside of his lip and twirled the star. “I wanted a tree to decorate. Myself. Or ourselves. Never had to do it myself before. I thought it would be cute or whatever to start a tradition in this house since…you know…I’m sure we’ll be together for a long time. I’d much rather our holidays be more personalized.”

Clark’s smile and gaze softened at once. In this moment, even without saying anything, Julian was reassured that none of this was silly or frivolous. Clark crouched down beside Julian and looked around to the scattering of decorations. “Two questions,” Clark said.

“Sure.”

“Can I have a welcome home kiss?” Julian laughed and obliged. Once on the lips, then another on the cheek. His entire face was warm still, but it was the kind of warmth that stemmed from his heart rather than the jumble of his overthinking.

“Thank you, dear,” Clark said. Julian scrunched his nose at the random signifier. Clark laughed softly. “You don’t like that one?”

“Maybe when we’re married,” Julian countered.

“Maybe…” There was a tender twinkle in Clark’s eyes that had Julian’s heart tripping over its beats. “Second question,” Clark continued, “where do you want to start?”

Julian looked around. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“This was your idea,” Clark said.

Julian rolled his eyes. “Real observant, Popstar.”

Clark grabbed a snowflake covered in silver glitter from a row of similar snowflakes and flipped it in his hand. “Top to the bottom? Lights or baubles? Star first or star last? Pick one. Don’t overthink it. First thing that pops into your head—go!” 

“Stars,” Julian blurted.

“Perfect.” Clark reached over and picked a large, three-dimensional star with a chrome finish. It was just an outline of a five-point star with a few shapes welded in between the lines. “This one’s speaking to me.”

Julian pursed his lips and lifted a multichrome star. “But this one says bisexual rights and gold’s so overdone.”

Clark snorted. “You bought it!”

“I shouldn’t be held accountable for what I purchased after a bottle of rosé while missing my boyfriend.”

“Aw, does this star remind you of me? Did you cuddle with it last night? It would be so cute if you did, I won’t judge.”

“Oh my god.”

The star was left for last when they couldn’t agree one which star to put on and that was fine. At least it got Julian going. The decorations weren’t as cohesive as they were when he was a kid. Colors clashed. The distribution of the baubles wasn’t even—more round baubles on one side than on the other. There was a random ribbon near the top because Clark thought it would look nice there, even though it largely covered a mirror chrome bauble. Two different types of tinsel snaked around the tree and covered the lights. Julian had to sit on Clark’s shoulders for the higher areas of the tree. They could’ve gotten a chair but Julian missed being held by Clark, and Clark missed holding Julian, so they didn’t think about alternatives. This meant Julian had to deal with what Clark already had in his arms for the decorations on top.

When Clark held up the star he chose earlier, Julian didn’t put up a fight. They already spent too much time waffling around with the lower levels that it wasn’t worth it. Maybe he’d change it in the days leading up to Christmas. Maybe he wouldn’t after Clark’s little “yay” when Julian put the star on top of the tree.

Once they’d pushed the boxes to the side and plugged in the lights, Julian put an arm around Clark’s waist and leaned on his shoulder. “It’s horrendous.” It really was. There was no theme, no consistency, no synergy in the lights, the shapes, and the colors. Each piece chosen on a whim.

“Yeah. But I love it.” Julian did too. They smiled at each other and kissed again.

“Welcome home, dear,” Julian said.

Clark cupped Julian’s cheek and tapped it twice. “You’re right. ‘Dear’ is for when we’re married.” Julian chortled and shoved him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat to write this:   
> If You Want My Love - Little Mix


End file.
